Girlfriend
by HideandSeeking
Summary: Girl meets Guy. Guy Dates Girl. Guy Hates Girl. Girl Loves Guy. What happens when a new girl is in the picture? One-Shot. ExB


Enjoy!  
Read Below!  
Based on the song by Avril Lavigne

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Girlfriend  
************************************************************************

BPOV  
Well here we are, at a golf place that smells of sweat and greasy food, but am extremely happy.  
_Why?  
_Because I was here kissing the man of my dreams.  
_How?  
_Well Lets Recap to an hour before….  
_**Flashback  
**__Alice and Rose dragged me here because I finally had the perfect plan to get Tanya away from Edward. Edward Cullen had been dating Tanya Denali for a year now, and he was extremely unhappy. Everyone knew that even Tanya, but she tried to deny it. Lets just say I had a HUGE crush on Edward Cullen. With his messy bronze hair and piercing emerald green eyes, chiseled features-well you get the picture-gorgeous. Well Tanya in her way was not. Strawberry blonde hair, summer green eyes, she was pretty short but somehow it looked like she had legs that went on forever. But her personality was terrible.  
Now lets explain my friends. Alice Cullen. Alice is Edwards Sister but was nothing like him. Or so I thought. Her black pixie cut hair hangs around her elfin face. He frame is willowy and she is very very short. She had deep violet eyes and a brilliant bright smile that could brighten up any day. Rosalie is well Rosalie. Rosalie Hale had blue almost violet eyes and long beautiful golden flowing hair. Long legs, tall, and killer body. Pretty much every boy wanted her. But she only had her eye on one. Her boyfriend, Emmett McCarty. I was now searching for a messy tuft of bronze hair. Aha! There was Edward and that bitch Tanya. "Eddie, I don't want to my hands will get all sweaty!" She was whining again. Of Course. How does he put up with her? Yes! They were walking our way. As soon as she walked by Alice, Rose, and I burst out laughing. "Why don't you slip into something more comfortable...like a coma." I yelled to her any bursting into another round of giggles. While Alice and Rose joined me I couldn't help but notice Edward chuckle under his breath. "Ugh!" she shrieked and stomped away her heals clicking with every step she took. Who wears high heals to a golf course? Edward leaned over to me and whispered in my ear "You don't know how much I want to do that." He stared at me intently and I could feel the smile spread across my face even wider. He responded with a heartbreakingly crooked smile. My heart was pounding. He walked away after Tanya. Why doesn't he break up with her then? Rose, Alice, and I walked over to the course. One close to Edward and Tanya's of course. I watched closely as Rose got a 2 over par. Alice 1 over par. It was my turn. I swung and got a hole in one! I saw Tanya watching me with a grimace on her perfectly plastic face. Edward was watching us with awe as we dominated the course. Then Tanya went to get her make-up fixed. This was my chance! I was about to walk over to Edward when he walked over himself.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked me.  
"Um, of course" I smiled and answered.  
He pulled me over to a small sitting area.  
"Listen, I know this is going to sound crazy but…." He trailed off.  
"But what?"  
"Ok, you see I am dating Tanya right? He asked. I nodded. "Well I hate her! I try to break up with her but she interrupts me and changes the subject making me forget what I was saying!" He ranted on. "The thing is, I don't love her. I love well, you. And don't say anything yet" He pressed his finger to my lips, I enjoyed the feeling of electricity flowing between our skin. "I've loved you since that kiss, at fourteen we had. Both our first kisses, because we wanted to get it over with. And I was wondering if you loved me back?" he asked, very nervous.  
I pressed my lips to his before he could reply. We continued this for 3 minutes before I pulled away.  
"Does that answer your question?" I asked.  
"I'm guessing that's a yes."  
I smiled "I love you."  
"I love you too" That's when my life was complete. He wrapped his arms around me while we sat on the bench. That's when I saw Tanya storming towards us. I saw Rosalie and Alice grab her and throw her into the porta-potty!  
_**(AN Portable Toilet? Usually Blue/Green? No?)  
**_The funniest thing was, it tipped over and all you could hear was Tanya's whines and screams.  
I love my friends.  
__**End Flashback  
**_Well that's my story!  
Edward pulled away from me a smile on his face.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me.  
"Of course" I smiled back.

**AN Love it? Hate it?  
Any Ideas for other songs and music videos with the gang from Twilight?**


End file.
